


Cursed? Hardly!

by Gunschute



Series: Batuu Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Changing POV, Chapter Fic, Gen, Zade and Valoss are young babs, features HEAVY headcanons, first chapter is short but, set way before Black Spire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: But for as unlucky as Hondo Ohnaka ever was, he was also extremely lucky— it was baffling, really, just how oddly any set of events tended to play out for the weequay. But baffling worked in Hondo's favour nine times out of ten, and this time was not the tenth that was sure to do him in.
Relationships: Zade Kalliday & Valoss
Series: Batuu Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Gambling

It was such a lovely day on Derriinu. The sun was bright, and the temperature warm. Not nearly as nice as Hondo's dear Florrum, but it wasn't cold. There wasn't much to complain about.

Other than the fact that he was being shot at, of course! That surely put a wrinkle in the otherwise perfectly great day.

But for as unlucky as Hondo Ohnaka ever was, he was also _extremely_ lucky— it was baffling, really, just how oddly any set of events tended to play out for the weequay. But baffling worked in Hondo's favour nine times out of ten, and this time was not the tenth that was sure to do him in.

For there was a ship! A bit on the smaller side of light freighters but a _light freighter_ nonetheless— a deep blue in colour laced with silver accents and, most importantly, a lowered ramp! And what was that? Hondo could swear he heard the engines starting up.

Almost as if in confirmation it was just then the ramp hissed, starting to raise up and urging the weequay to quicken his pace, ducking down as another blaster bolt zoomed right over his head, "No no no, let Hondo on hold on hold on hold—"

Jumping, Hondo latched onto the ramp that almost seemed to hesitate— probably just the adrenaline but Hondo wasn't about to take the seemingly existing spare moment for granted, hauling himself over the ledge and casting a look and a wave back at the angry party that had taken after him.

"Thanks for the fine game, my friends!" He called, just before the small crack vanished and he was officially locked into the ship for the time being. Pushing himself quickly to his feet, he found it best to hurry off towards the cockpit and alert the pilots and introduce himself promptly before things took a turn for the worse once again.


	2. Escape

"See?" Zade shot the word over towards his co-pilot along with a grin as he punched in the last few commands to raise up the ramp and prime the  _ Midnight Blade _ for takeoff, "Simple job. What did I tell you?"

"One of these days, Zade," Valoss started lowly, easing back into her seat with a huff as she fixated the man with a stern look, "Saying those words before the job is officially over is going to bite you."

"Awh, Val." Zade laughed, brushing back the fading light blue hair that had pulled free of his ponytail, "Once you're in space there's almost nothing to worry about."

Valoss wanted to open her mouth to disagree— to start up a list of the top ten things that could happen that came to mind first— but she was cut off when Zade straightened up abruptly in his seat and looked over the control console. His brows furrowed in slight confusion, but Valoss could tell something was up.

"What is it?" She prompted, jolting upright in her own seat to scan over all the instruments before her. Frowning when she couldn't find a single error or warning coming from the ship.

"You don't feel it..?" Zade's voice was low, and he flipped a few switches to keep the  _ Midnight Blade _ idling softly in standby, "Something's off."

Valoss squinted at Zade in an attempt to see through any possible prank done in poor fashion, but if he was pulling her leg he was hiding it very well. She wondered then if it might be that odd connection he seemed to have with the ship that set him off. Or if, more than likely, he was just suddenly paranoid. But before she could say anything else, the problem made itself known.

"Please tell me you guys are about to take off?" The voice from behind them had Valoss' blaster in hand and training on the weequay that had somehow found himself in the doorway to their cockpit.

"Who the kriff are you?" Valoss demanded, taking a small step forward, which prompted the weequay to raise up his hands to ward off any intents at violence.

"What? You don't know who I am?" The weequay did his best to seem surprised— looking between her and Zade as if bewildered over the whole conflict, "You don't mean to tell me I hopped on the wrong ship."

"Look, mate," Zade hadn't stood up, only half turning to watch the whole ordeal— an arm wrapped around the back of the pilot seat and an eyebrow raised curiously, "You can try to spin a story and land a bullet right between those goggles, or tell us the truth and potentially just get kicked off. Your choice."

"I'm afraid neither of those choices are in my favour," The weequay pressed, easing closer only to stop when Valoss pointedly raised her blaster to aim at his forehead, "... look just get me off the planet, and then—" 

The sound of an incoming communication request cut him off, and Valoss risked a second of locking eyes with Zade, a brief confirmation between the two of them before Zade cleared the request and sat forward, voice calm and charming as ever.

"You've reached the  _ Midnight Blade _ . What's the reason for your ping?"

" _ I'm sorry to be contacting you like this, sir _ ," a voice replied, and Valoss could almost imagine the look Zade pulled to stifle any sounds of amusement at the words, " _ But we saw someone head onto your ship. A thief _ ."

"A thief?" Zade echoed, voice sounding both insulted and unsurprised at the same time, "Are you calling my grandpa a thief?" 

"Hey!" The weequay protested, halting any further complaints he had once Zade held up a finger for him to be quiet. Valoss felt her own voice catch at the back of her throat as she wanted so desperately to ask Zade what the hell he was doing. She trusted this idiot with her life, but he was still an  _ idiot _ . 

" _ Thief, cheat… _ " The voice on the other side listed, " _ Whichever shoe fits best. He was cheating at a game of Sabacc and we want our credits back. _ "

Zade hit the mute button, raising a brow as he looked towards the weequay, "How much?" 

"Very little, hardly—"

"No." Zade cut him off again, pointing the finger he'd been holding up directly at the weequay, "Those games get risky. Don't lie to me. How much?" 

"I don't have it on hand." 

"Oh. Perfect. Then we can just boot you right out and take off on our—"

"Okay okay okay," the weequay desperately waved a hand through the air, "Just a couple hundred. Maybe a  _ thousand _ or  _ two _ . I've lost track."

"Good," Zade turned his attention to Valoss, grinning a bit, "Then you can pay us for our transportation." 

"Buh—"

"Hush." And hush the weequay did, as Zade gestured to Valoss before he hit the button once more. Valoss couldn't help but find the flabbergasted expression on his face amusing before she eased her way back to her post, checking over the controls.

"Are you sure it's  _ my _ grandpa who did all that?" Zade stalled, grinning when the  _ Midnight Blade _ thrummed to life, "He says he didn't."

There was no time for the man on the other side to reply before the ship suddenly rocketed off, prompting curses and threats to be shouted over the comm line before they were promptly cut off. Valoss glanced back to see the weequay had lost his balance and toppled over. It brought a bit of a grin to her face as she hopped out of her seat to heave the stranger up only to shove him into one of the passenger seats.

"I'd buckle up, if I were you." Valoss suggested, not lingering for even a second to see if he'd taken her advice before she found herself back in the co-pilot seat and sighed, "Zade, you idiot. Now they're after us!"

Her partner shot her a wild grin, signalling for her to raise the shields as he veered off sharply, a ship streaking by. He couldn't help but to laugh, "That's good! Means this might very well prove worth it."

Valoss rolled her eyes, grasping her seat tightly as Zade barrel rolled out of the way of incoming fire, banking up and heading towards atmo. "This is  _ crazy _ ."

She knew Zade had heard her, but he chose to ignore her words— no doubt he absolutely agreed with her, but it was too late to turn back now even if he decided he wanted to. Valoss hissed, flipping over a few switches and glancing over a screen.

"You're not going to shake all of them," Valoss insisted, attention snapping to the window when Zade suddenly dived to avoid ramming into one of the faster ships that had cut in front of them. She could feel the bolts from fire impact the shield, and it had her groaning internally.

"Then I guess we've to pick some of them off," Zade suddenly halted the ship, letting her drop— narrowly avoiding being smacked into by two of the ships giving chase as they zoomed by overhead, "Been awhile since we've seen combat. You think your aim is still up to par?"

"Are you kidding?" Valoss couldn't help the giddy, smug grin that over took her features as she grasped the controls for the front mounted guns, "You may be a better shot outside of the ship, but up here? This has always been  _ my _ playing field. Just keep them in sight and don't get hit doing it."

"Now that I think of it," it was the strangers voice from behind and Valoss had to fight every instinct to turn around and glare at him, "Technically I won one of those ships too."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, mate," Zade cut in, lining up one of the ships perfectly for Valoss to unleash a heavy barrage of fire on it, "But you're not getting that ship."

"I won  _ that _ one fair and square, thank you very much," the stranger insisted, and Valoss rolled her eyes, gesturing for Zade to look out as a ship dived in to strafe them. Grasping the controls tightly as her friend decided to raise up suddenly and force the other pilot to break off from the attempt or crash right into them.

"Prime the hyperdrive, I'm going to try and weasel our way into atmo." Zade instructed, and Valoss found herself instinctively hitting the switches to do just that. Firing off a few shots at another ship as it crossed in front of them.

"Hey!" came the weequay's voice from right beside her, and suddenly she was all too aware that he'd gotten up despite the danger and was now standing between her and Zade— a finger pointing towards the ship, "That's it! That's the ship!"

"Sit  _ down _ , you laserbrain." Valoss groused, reaching up to smack the hand out of her view more as a point than a necessity, "Zade—" 

"I see it," Zade cut her off, dipping back down towards the surface and letting out a low hiss, "The shields?"

"Almost down."

"Well kriff." Suddenly, the  _ Midnight Blade _ jerked around to face the incoming ships, lining right back up with the ship the weequay had pointed out earlier. Valoss fired, and watched as it sent the ship careening towards the ground.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" The weequay demanded, and Zade merely grinned at him before shoving him back towards the seat he was in earlier.

"Buckle up," Zade instructed, before he suddenly twisted the ship onto her side, squeezing through the oncoming ships and firing back off towards atmo.

"Shields are down!" Valoss announced, just before bolts sent the  _ Midnight Blade _ rocking, "You really didn't think this through before pulling this stunt, did you?"

"Are we primed for hyperspace?"

Valoss sighed, checking their altitude, "Of  _ course _ we are."

"Then everything's fine." Zade insisted, earning a faint glare from Valoss before she spared a look back at their passager.

" _ Buckle up _ ." Valoss' voice was heavy with exasperation, and she was pleased to see the weequay fuss with the buckle to quickly secure himself into his seat.

"Okay okay, I'm  _ buckling _ !" The weequay shot back, muttering something under his breath. Valoss was about to press him on what he'd said when the ship rocked yet again, and she immediately checked for damage.

"Hit the hyperdrive!" Zade ordered, finally clearing the planet's atmosphere— and Valoss did. And the  _ Midnight Blade _ —…

Didn't jump immediately. 

Zade groaned, once more veering out of direct line of fire from the ships trailing him as he glanced over the controls, "Oh come on, you can't let him on board then pull  _ this… _ "

Valoss couldn't help rolling her eyes at Zade, taking off down out of the cockpit to hop in the turret, "So much for curses not existing."

"She likes me!" Zade insisted, voice raised to carry after Valoss as she dropped down into the turret and buckled in, before whirling the weapon around and firing off at the pursuing ships.

"This doesn't seem like she likes you. It seems like she's toying with you!" Valoss shouted the words over the sound of fire, after hearing the comm system buzz to life, "Just keep moving! I can clear them out!"

Valoss heard Zade cussing on the other side of the line but didn't bother trying to pick up what he was saying. Instead, she focused on tracking after another of the more smaller ships and after a few seconds of successful persistent fire it was backing off with severe damage.

There were still two more ships approaching, opening fire in a show of determination as they tried to close in on the  _ Midnight Blade _ . And Valoss was thankful to note that likely wasn't going to happen unless something big interfered.

But that didn't keep them out of weapons range, and now there were a barrage of missiles heading right for her turret.

"Zade—"

" _ Hold on— _ " His voice sounded stressed, and Valoss fired off a few shots at the missiles, hitting one and setting off a huge chain explosion. One much too close for comfort. And then, suddenly, there was a screen of stars warping past her on either side.

Zade had made the jump.


End file.
